


The Other Experiment

by Siha_Arainai



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crisis Core, F/M, Final Fantasy VII - Freeform, Original Character(s), Zack Fair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha_Arainai/pseuds/Siha_Arainai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman joins the Turks after her childhood friend, Zack, joins SOLDIER. But there's a twist to her and her family. She can wield magic without much problem and doesn't have to have materia to do so. She can't control her magic though.</p><p>Following (most of) the events of Final Fantasy Crisis Core. </p><p>I didn't like the ending and decided to change it myself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zack Fair... SOLDIER 1st Class.... That was his dream... The flirtatious playboy of Shin-Ra Corp.

Raya's mind flashed to the man she knew all too well. Her white hair tied up in a ponytail. A whip in her hand. She was dressed in a black and white suit. A black tie around her neck. She was now a Turk. Zack wasn't going to be happy about that. But... She didn't care. He'd get over it.  
A small star tattoo was under her right eye. Purple orbs darted around the room. She had yet to see the one she had grown up with. "Hmmm..." She thought to herself. "If I was Zack... Where would I hide...." Grinning she went to the elevator and took it up to the SOLDIER floor.  
Sure enough Zack was in the back corner doing squats.  
She laughed a bit. "Well aren't you a sight worse than death."  
He looked up at her and fell over. "R-Raya!? Wh-What the hell?"  
Giggling she looked at him. "I thought you might be up here."  
"When did you become a Turk?"  
"About a month ago."  
"Well then... That's awkward." He said rubbing the back of his head.  
"Didn't think I would follow after you did you?" She teased poking him in the side.  
He laughed a bit. "Well it's definitely a change from the guys I see here every day." He laughed again.  
Smirking she shook her head. "Well... I thought I would try to find you before I went out on an assignment."  
"Well.... How about dinner after you get back?"  
"We'll see, Fair."  
"Sure thing."  
With that she walked back over to the elevator and pushed the button. Waiting she pulled her hair out of the ponytail.  
Zack watching her as she did. "Hey Raya...."  
"Hmmm?" She turned around and looked at him.  
"You should keep your hair down... It's prettier that way."  
"We'll see." Raya grinned and went into the elevator as the door opened. "I'll see you ‘round, Zack."  
He just smiled. "Sure thing, Raya."  
Leaning against the back of the elevator she smiled to herself.  
Getting off the elevator on a lower floor, she noticed Reno. "Great... You're the one I get to work with today?"  
Reno looked back at her. "And Rude too..."  
She rolled her eyes. "Great.. I get to work with Dumb and Dumber." Sighing she put her hand to her face.  
"I resent that."  
"Glad one of us does." She said pushing passed the red head.  
"Wait.... Something is different about you today...." He studied her for a moment.  
Flipping him off she walked out of the Shin-Ra Corp. building.  
Rude stood laughing to himself. "You have a bit of competition in spunkiness don't you Reno?"  
"Shut up, Rude!" Reno spoke rather annoyed.  
Again all Rude did was snicker to himself. 

Raya was walking through Sector 8 heading up to the train station when they caught up with her.  
"Do you know how hard it is to find you?" Reno sighed crossing his arms across his chest.  
"I don't really care." She spat back.  
Reno looked at her before imitating a cat.  
Raya whipped around. Whip in one hand and around him in the next blink of an eye. "Don't test my patience, Reno." Pulling on the whip he flew against the closest wall.  
He got up rubbing his head. "Ouch... Not cool."  
She smirked and continued walking the way she had been headed.  
"Where are you going?" Reno called after her.  
"None of your damn business." She yelled back before disappearing down the bricklaidened road.  
Reno rubbed the back of his neck. "I really need to talk to Zack about her... Why is she so pissy all the time?"  
Rude shrugged. "Just that time of month?" He consoled his friend.  
Reno shook his head. "I'd hate to see her when it isn't that time of month." He laughed. "She might be worse."  
Rude shrugged again. "I doubt it."  
The two then headed back to Shin-Ra to get the helicopter. It would be easier to find her that way.

Her phone rang then. "Raya-"  
A voice she knew all to well at the other end. "Hey there!"  
"Zack! How the hell did you get my number?!"  
"It's amazing what you can find in the Shin-Ra archives." As she hears what sounds like fire in the background.  
"You sneaky little bastard."  
"Naturally." he teased.  
Shaking her head she sighed. "What do you want?"  
"That dinner."  
"I said we would see Zack... I have an assignment to do..."  
"Blow it off."  
"Let me think about that... Uh... No! That's like you blowing off an assignment from Angeal or Sephiroth."  
"Good point... They would be highly upset."  
"And my supervisor is a bit scarier than those two."  
"Well let me talk to him."  
"I wouldn't advise it."  
"Well... Where are you headed?"  
"Why would I tell you?"  
"So I can meet you there." He snickered a bit.  
"Cosmo Canyon. But fair warning... Reno and Rude will be there as well."  
"Eh... I don't care. I can handle those two." he said with confidence.  
"I'll see you later Zack."  
"Of course Raya."  
With that she hung up and shook her head. "Such the playboy."  
She rode to Kalm and once there she took another helicopter to Cosmo Canyon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events at Cosmo Canyon

Chapter 2

As she rode, her mind drifted to the SOLDIER operative known as Zack. Rain started to fall as she headed toward Cosmo Canyon. She welcomed the rain. Her eyes closed.  
It was pretty much a straight shot with the exception of The Gold Saucer. The lights below made her open her eyes. “We’ll have to go there sometime.” She whispered to herself.  
Upon reaching Cosmo Canyon no one else was there. "This is odd... Quiet... Almost too quiet..." She pulled her whip out and got ready for anything.   
Hearing a noise behind her she whipped around. "Who's there?"  
But all she heard was the restlessness of the wind. Music that once filled the air of Cosmo Canyon no longer audible.  
"This is too... Strange."  
Again she heard the noise again.  
"Raya..."  
She jumped turning around. "Nanaki?"  
"Yes... Of course... What are you doing here?"  
"Turks sent me on an assignment to help you out.... What's wrong? Why don't I hear music or your grandfather?"  
Nanaki just looked up at the girl with a sigh. "I am as confused as you are Raya. I went to help out because I was needed elsewhere and then I came back to everyone gone."  
Raya thought for a moment. "Well... Why not come back to HQ with me and we can get this all sorted out."  
"Raya!!" Yelled a male's voice.  
"Who's that?" Nanaki growled.  
"Zack... He's in SOLDIER... You can trust him. I promise."  
Nanaki nodded and walked behind the girl up to the male.  
"Zack, what are you doing here?"  
"Helping you." He smiled and looked at her.  
She rolled her eyes.  
Nanaki hunckered down looking at the male. "He smells of Shin-Ra."  
Raya smiled and snickered a bit. "Nanaki." She petted his head. "He's fine. Trust me."  
"Fine." Nanaki stood at the girl's side. "Who is this then?"  
"Zack Fair... SOLDIER 2nd class.... Zack, this is Nanaki."  
"Pleasure to meet you Zack." Nanaki bowed his head.  
"Likewise." Zack smiled saluting him.  
"I have to take him back to HQ so we can help him.. Everyone left and Nanaki is the only one left from what we can tell thus far."  
Reno and Rude walked up then. "Oh... Zack is here? Why is he here?" Reno spat.  
"Are you jealous?" Raya smirked folding her arms across her chest.  
"Whatever." Reno looked at her. "So what's going on?"  
Nanaki jumped in front of Raya and Zack growling.  
"Nanaki." Raya's voice sounding like a mother.  
Nanaki turned around and looked at her. Sighing Nanaki went back to her side.  
"Be nice Nanaki... These are my partners for this assignment... Reno and Rude."  
Reno looked down at Nanaki. "So what are we going to do?"  
"Nanaki is under my protection until this assignment is over."  
Reno sighed. "Fine... But Tseng isn't going to like this."  
"Tseng can kiss my cute, little backside."  
Zack laughed a bit. "You haven't changed."  
Raya turned around and looked at him. "Don't test me, Fair." She cracked her whip then just to show off before putting it back in a perfect circle.  
Nanaki laughed. "I'm surprised you still have that."  
"Of course I would... Why wouldn't I? Your grandfather made it for me." She smiled at Nanaki then. “I would never get rid of it. I love this thing too much. I can do so much more with it than I can a gun or sword.”  
Reno raised an eyebrow. "O...k... I thought you grew up in Gongaga..."  
"I did... My family took vacations here to Cosmo Canyon because they were really close to Nanaki's family."  
"Oh...." Reno sounded disappointed.  
"So let's head back Nanaki..." She smiled down at him.  
"Of course Raya."  
Zack looked at her. "I can escort you if you wish."  
"Thank you Zack... I will appreciate it... But I have one favor to ask..."  
"Yes?"  
"Stay quiet until we get to Midgar." She teased.  
Zack shook his head. "I don't make any promises."  
"Of course." Raya put her whip back on her hip and looked at Reno. "Looks like I didn't need your help after all..." She smirked and headed back over to the helicopter she had ridden in.  
Nanaki looked at her.  
"Come on." She smiled and Nanaki ran over to her.   
Zack followed suit. His sword on his back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reno and Rude had actually beaten her back to Midgar. She wasn't surprised though. But then again.... They had gotten to Cosmo Canyon after she did...  
"Man... Reno is such a slacker." She growled.  
Zack looked at her as they walked through Shin-Ra Corp.  
Tseng standing on the SOLDIER floor where he said he would be. He had just walked out of the Briefing Room.  
"Tseng... I have Nanaki... He's under my protection until the investigation is over."  
"Understood.... He will remain with me until all is said and done."  
"Thank you, Tseng."  
"Of course."  
She turned around to see Zack standing there.  
"What?"  
He smiled and looked at her.   
"Oh... Right... Dinner." She hit herself in the head and shook her head. Looking up at him she smiled. "Sure."  
He blinked a few times. "Really?"  
"Yes." Raya grinned and kissed his cheek. "I'll head home and get dressed... I'll meet you in Sector 8 by the fountain..."  
"Sure." He grinned and watched her walk over to the elevator.  
Touching his cheek he blushed a bit. Once she was out of ear shot he gave out a hoot and hollar of excitement. "I got a date!!" He yelled to the point where the whole floor heard.  
His friend Kunsel came up to him. "Oh you do, do ya? With who?"  
"Someone I grew up with... She's a Turk... Her name is Raya."  
"Oh... The new Turk... Why do you go after the new girls?"  
"I don't always go after the new girls. I've known her forever and a day... She's not the new girl..."  
Kunsel shook his head. "Whatever you say." And with that he walked to the Training Room.  
He went down to Sector 8 fountain soon after a training session; that included his usual session of squats.   
He took a shower and headed down to the fountain. Raya sat by the fountain in a short brown skirt and a blue sleeveless shirt. A pair of of knee high boots covered her legs.  
Zack looked at her and blinked. "Whoa."  
She smirked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Boo..."  
"Well hello there pretty lady." He smirked.  
"Well thank you kind sir." she said with more confidence.  
Zack took her hand and helped her up off the concrete of the fountain. "You look amazing.." He grinned.  
"Thanks Zack."  
He blushed a bit. "But seriously... I stand by the fact that you haven't changed."  
"Well... I can't change if I have to keep you in line.... Someone has to." She smirked and poked him gently in the side.  
"Hey!" He laughed and caught her in a hug. "I'm not suppose to be ticklish."  
"Well, you are."  
"Not like my enemies will know that."  
Raya rolled her eyes. "You're insane."  
"Nope... Just in SOLDIER."  
His mako eyes met her purple ones. This time was her turn to blush.  
She had to turn away from him before she blushed any worse.  
He smiled triumphantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After dinner they went on a walk around the different Sectors.  
"I'm surprised you even followed after me."  
"Why are you surprised?" She looked at him as they walked.  
"Because you always seemed like you were standoffish with me."  
She looked at him a bit stunned then blushed as she looked at the ground.  
He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "What's wrong Ray Ray?"  
'Oh man... He used the nickname.' She sighed and looked at him. "I don't want to talk about it.."  
He stopped and she took another few steps forward.  
"Ray Ray." His voice sounding disappointed.  
She sighed. "I never wanted to admit to myself that I had a crush..."  
He grinned before walking up behind her and hugged her.  
"You haven't changed." She spoke and put her hand on his cheek. "Still sweet and caring."  
She turned and looked at him.  
"Always." He grinned and kissed her forehead.  
She stood there looking at him blinking. "Z-Zack...." She blushed and stammered.  
Zack looked down at her. "Yes Ray Ray?"  
Shaking her head in confusion, She sighed "Nothing." Pushing away from him, she tucked her face away from his view.  
Zack quickly stuck his face in front of hers. "Come on Ray Ray" he said, in a childish tone as his mako enhanced eyes stared into hers.  
Raya just blushed a deep scarlet red that put Reno's hair to shame. "Fine...." Closing her eyes she sighed before looking back at the SOLDIER operative.  
"Ray Ray." He put his forehead to hers.  
"Growing up in Gongaga you know I was the outsider... I never really fit in. You were the only one that made me feel like I belonged somewhere... I mean... I never knew my actual parents.. All I know was that my mother's name was Lucrecia. But anyway... I feel like you were the only person I could talk to. I started getting a crush that I thought would go away and it never has and probably never will..." She paused and thought to herself for a minute. 'Great I just probably gave the playboy an ego boost... I'm sure he totally needed it.'  
Zack smiled. "Raya... I knew."  
"What?! And you never said anything?!" She hit his chest playfully but still hard enough. "You jerk!" She turned and pouted.  
"Don't be like that... I wanted you to tell me before I made the assumption."  
"You still could have come up to me and talked to me about it." She looked at him with her arms folded across her chest. The wind blowing slightly making her hair go over her shoulder.  
"Oh sure, Ray Ray. What was I supposed to do?" he said as he put his hands on his hips. "Walk up to you and ask, 'Hey Raya! Do you have a crush on me?'"Zack pushed her hair back where it was and kissed her cheek. "I should probably get you back home since we both have work tomorrow."  
Right when her cheeks were going back to the flesh color, he goes and does that. Once again she turned red. Touching her cheek where he had kissed she looked at him. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she nodded. "You're right. And I still have some stuff to do, like laundry." She sighed.  
Zack put his arm around her waist and lead her back to her apartment.  
Reno was walking out of his on a late night assignment.  
"Hey Raya..." His voice holding a seductive tone.  
"Back off Reno." She spat.  
All Zack did was snicker to himself.  
Reno growled slightly and headed out of the building.   
"Gah... I hate him sometimes... I don't even look at him like he's hot."  
"Well apparently he thinks you are though." Zack, snickering again and walked into her apartment. "This is nice."  
"It's not much but it's what I call home now." She shrugged.  
"I like it." He smiled and looked at her.  
He watched her put her hair up.  
"You look better with it down." He said walking over to her and playing with a piece of her hair.  
"But I like it up.. It stays out of my face that way."  
He shrugged. "You look prettier with it down."  
"But-"  
"No buts." As he put his index finger on her lips.  
"Bu- bu-", Raya said as she tried to speak past his finger, but Zack wouldn't have it. All she could do was sigh. "You win... Yet again."   
"Of course I do." As he did an arm pump in triumph.  
"Ok, Mister-Know-It-All." She just smacked her own forhead. "Why don't you wait here while I go get us something to drink."   
As she walked further into her appartment, Zack couldn't help but stare at her backside.'Since when did her ass look like that?' as he thought to himself.  
"Would you like milk or water?" she yelled back.  
"Water will be fine, thanks." Zack turned around and looked at the room.  
As Raya came in behind him with the two glasses of water, she cried out as she tripped on the rug that covered her living room floor.   
Hearing this, Zack rushed to her side and cought her in mid fall with one arm and catching both glasses in the hand. "Are you ok?" He asked with concern.  
She nodded with a blush starting to appear on her cheeks. "Thank you Zack." She grinned.  
Putting the glasses down he looked back at her. "You're welcome." He leaned in to kiss her just as his phone started ringing.  
He let out a slight agrivated sigh.  
"Raya, please excuse me for a moment... I have to take this." He took his arm out from around her and put his palms together as if giving her a prayer for forgiveness.  
Raya nodded. "Of course." She put her hand on her arm and stood there while he flipped his phone open.   
"Zack here."  
"Zack... You got a mission for the rest of the night with me."  
"Really? That's great Angeal... I'll be back at Shin-Ra Corp as soon as I can." His voice excited.  
Raya tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
He flipped his phone closed and looked at her. "Raya I'm sorry.. Our night has to be cut short... I promise I'll make it up to you."  
"You don't have to.. Just promise me something."  
"Anything."  
"Be safe."  
He smiled. "Always am.." Zack kissed her cheek. "And you better be at my party..."  
"Wait.. For what?"  
"When they announce that I'm 1st Class."  
She just rolled her eyes. "Now go do your thing before Angeal starts to worry."  
"I'll be back tomorrow."  
"You better be."  
Zack nodded and kissed her forehead before he headed out of her apartment.  
She leaned against the door. "Oh.." She opened her door. "Zack!" She called after him.  
He turned to look at her with his brilliant blue eyes. "Yes Raya?"  
"Here." She handed him a fire armlet.  
He raised an eyebrow. "What's this for?"  
"To keep you safe." She grinned and kissed his cheek.  
Zack grinned and nodded once without another word and walked down the hall putting the armlet on his wrist.  
He headed back to Sector 8 and passed the fountain. Running all the way back to Shin-Ra Corp. To the elevator and up to SOLDIER floor.  
He saw all his superiors in the Briefing Room when he got there.  
Angeal looked at the Director and waited for him to start speaking since Zack had now joined them.  
"I have recommended you for SOLIDER 1st Class Zack."  
"Angeal.. I love you man. Ang-"  
But the celebration was soon cut off as to their mission. They had to head out to Wutai to take care of the rebellion.  
Zack would be out with Angeal on this mission and act as distraction so that the others could get in.  
They were in the helicopter heading to Wutai when Zack kept messing with the armlet that Raya had given him.  
Angeal raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that?"  
"Oh.. Raya gave it to me." Zack said sheepishly.  
Angeal looked at him with a smirk. "The new Turk girl... Why do you go after the new girls?"  
Zack looked at him. "Kunsel said the same thing to me... And I don't always go after the new girls... I grew up with her in Gongaga... She's not the new girl to me."  
Angeal shook his head with his arms folded across his chest. "You're bad Zack."  
"I know but still..." He shrugged. "Can you blame me?"  
"I've not seen her yet."  
Zack grinned. "She's got long white hair-"  
His description cut short. "So she's kinda like Sephiroth?" Angeal looked at his subordinate.  
Zack hadn't really thought about it until now. "Yea.. Kinda.." His mind started to run amok. 'Nah... She can't be...' Shaking his head he focused on the train of thought that Angeal had interupted.  
Angeal grinned. "As you were saying."  
He only nodded. "Oh yea... She's got soul stealing purple eyes with a star tattoo under her right eye, a figure with a perfect hourglass-"  
Once again his description of the girl was cut off. "So you've been looking?" Angeal looked at him with a quirk to his eyebrow.  
Zack looked at him with slight aggitation.  
Angeal laughed a bit. "Sorry... Couldn't resist."  
"Anyway... Raya's got a voice so heavenly that it would make a goddess jealous, and a smile that's contagious." He sounded like a little schoolboy with a crush as he spoke.  
Angeal snickered to himself.  
"What?"  
"You sound like you've fallen for her."  
Zack shrugged. "What if I did?"  
Before Angeal could answer they were in Wutai.  
Zack and Angeal were off the helicopter and headed to their entry point.  
Once the flair came up from Team B, Zack headed in and played as distraction for the others to head in.  
Zack was quick to dispose of the Wutai rebellion and soon headed back to the helicopter.  
Once Zack got back Angeal was nowhere to be found...  
First Genesis leaves with 2nds and 3rds and now Angeal was missing.  
Sephiroth met up with Zack mid mission and took him back to the helicopter.  
The director met them on the ground. "Nice work Zack."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The crew returned to Shin-Ra Corp early that morning.  
Raya had just woken up and dressed when she got a call from her favorite SOLDIER. "Morning Zack."  
"Hey there Sleeping Beauty. Did you sleep well?"  
She just rolled her eyes. "Of course. Was a bit restless until I fell asleep but once I was I slept well."  
"Why the restlessness?"  
"Worry about a certain SOLDIER operative."  
All he did was grin. She could sense that.  
"So... Do you want to go do something after work? If the great Zack Fair isn't to busy to hang out a lowly Turk."  
He laughed a bit but still hid the fact of what was being said around Shin-Ra.  
"Don't give me lowly." He teased.  
"Sooo... How did the mission go?"  
Zack sighed a bit.  
"You're tense.. Spill it Zack."  
"Angeal disappeared mid mission and now everyone is going around saying he's a traitor."  
"What?!" Raya knew something like that would never happen even though she didn't personally know Angeal. "He would never be a traitor... He loved SOLDIER too much and his honor code."  
"Yea I know... But I don't know what to do Ray Ray."  
"I don't know what I could tell you to do." She sighed a bit then. "Oh... How about I meet you right outside the fountain once I check into work. And we'll talk a bit. I can get you something to eat." She coaxed the thought of food at him.  
"Breakfast does sound good...." He thought out loud.  
"Good it's settled then." She smirked to herself. "I'll bring you something to eat then. I'll talk to you in a bit."  
After talking to him she hung up and headed to Shin-Ra Corp. to check in with Tseng.  
Upon doing so she was given a mission but she turned it down. "Send Cissnei."  
Tseng shook his head. "Do I really have too send her?"  
"Yes... I have plans right now.. I'm busy."  
Tseng sighed. "Fine I'll send Cissnei."  
"Thank you Tseng." She headed out of the room and back down to meet Zack by the fountain. Of course though she brought him breakfast.  
Raya brought him pancakes, biscuits, sausage, bacon, eggs, and milk to drink. "Here Zack I thought you might want a big breakfast cause I don't think you've eaten since we had dinner last night."  
"Thanks Ray Ray." He smiled as his eyes lit up for a bit.  
"What happened on the mission if you don't mind me asking."  
Zack sighed as he started eating the pancakes she brought to him. "I don't know exactly... It all happened so fast. First he was telling me that I could go and let loose and then next thing I really remember is fighting Wutai rebels and then soon after him going missing and then we were back at Shin-Ra." He shrugged.  
She thought for a moment. "Maybe he went to go find Genesis and thought that you could handle it as a 1st Class." Shrugging she noticed the armlet had a scratch on it. "Zack!? What the hell happened?"  
"Oh... That... The enemy decided to sick Ifrit on me." He said with a slight laugh. "And then I got to meet Sephiroth." Zack sounded excited as he spoke then almost forgetting about the Angeal problem at hand. "Speaking of Sephiroth... Angeal compared you to him."  
"Wait... What?!"  
"Just you're hair and what not... Nothing big."  
She crossed her legs and her arms. "That's all he better have compared... And it's a good thing he ran off then... I'd kick his ass for comparing me to Septhiroth. What nerve... I'm nothing like him."  
Zack laughed.  
"Oh shut up!" Raya shoved a biscuit in his mouth. Crossing her arms she gave him a pouty face. "Jerk." She looked away from him then. "Laughing about my insecurities."  
"I-I'm not..." He swallowed the biscuit. "I'm not laughing at that."  
"And now you talk with your mouth full... How rude." She teased and poked him in the side. "I'm thoughtful enough to bring you breakfast that I had to hit Rude in the head for... Which was not fun might I add."  
"You hit him in the head?? With what?" Zack looked at her.  
"I hit him in the head with a cafeteria tray... He never saw it coming." She giggled. "I might have to pay Shin-Ra back for the tray though." Her finger went to her lip in thought. "But then again... No one saw it." Raya sighed and shrugged. "Oh well."  
"Why would you have to pay for the tray?" He asked slowly.  
"Cause it broke."  
"How did it break.. It's metal." Zack looked at her stunned.  
"Cause he wouldn't stay down. So I had to hit him... A few times." She said sheepishly.  
The mental image she got was of Rude laying on the floor with Reno poking him. The lunch ladies wondering what happened since no one saw. A little note on his chest written in her handwritting "Don't touch my breakfast."  
She laughed a bit at the thought before she told Zack about it. He too laughed. "You're horrible."  
"What? Not my fault he can bench press helicopters." She shrugged then. "At least I didn't break his glasses."  
"That would have been bad." He shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"  
His comment left her mind open to interpretation. 'There's a few things I could think of to do.' She thought to herself. The thought made her smile a bit.  
Zack finished up his breakfast and looked at her. "Thanks Raya... Didn't you eat anything?"  
"I ate before I left the apartment."  
Just then her phone rang.  
Tseng was at the other end. "Raya, you are needed for an assignment."  
"I thought I didn't have to do any today cause I was busy."  
"Well, plans have changed. I was gonna send Reno and Rude but Rude is incapacitated and Cissnei is doing the mission I was going to give you. So you're the only one left. You'll have to work with Reno."  
She shut her phone violently after a few minutes. "Damn it!"  
Zack had heard the conversation between the two Turks. "Tseng and I are close.. I can talk to him for you if you want me too."  
"No... I need to do this mission. I blew off the first one to bring you breakfast... But while I'm on my mission it'll give you time to look for your mentor." She smiled and looked at him. "I'm sorry Zack but I must get going." Raya got up and bent down and kissed him on the cheek.  
His phone rang for a text message.  
"Looks like you have a mission to go do." She teased and headed out away from the fountain and back to Shin-Ra Corp.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Raya walked up to the elevator in Shin-Ra just as Tseng and Reno were walking out of it. "Oh.. Hey guys." She put her hair up in a ponytail.  
Reno grinned. "Looks like you get to work with me all day." He looked at her.  
"Tseng... I'd rather clean the toilets with a tooth brush than have a mission with him."  
Tseng laughed a bit. "Well if you hadn't blown off the first mission I gave you to give Zack breakfast then you wouldn't have to go through this... I was gonna have you give a letter to Fort Condor but now you have to make up for blowing off the first mission and beating up Rude."  
"Oh man." Raya sighed. "Wait.. How did you find out about Zack?"  
He didn't even answer her and all she got was, "Severe punishment." Tseng grinned and walked back into the elevator.  
Reno looked at her after Tseng had left. "Wait... You did that to Rude?? Over breakfast?" He made sure to steer clear from her backhand.  
"Yes I did." With that she walked out of Shin-Ra Corp. and to the helicopter pad to the side of the building.  
Reno close to follow. "Don't you want to know about the assignment before you go jumping in?"  
"I don't really care. I just want to get this done and over with so I can come home and relax instead of being around you all day."  
"Raya... That hurts my feelings." He pouted.  
"Good. It was meant to." She got in and put the headset on before buckling up.  
He sighed. 'There's no winning with her.'  
Raya sighed as Reno got in the helicopter.  
"I might as well know what we're doing... If I have to work with you." She growled giving in and let him fly toward Shin-Ra Manor in Nibelheim.  
Reno smirked. "We need to go get Hojo and take him to Wutai to get some samples or something."  
She shivered at the name of Hojo. Raya never did understand why the man gave her the creeps but he did. She never questioned her intuitition since most the time it was right. And with Hojo... She knew it was more than right.  
"Well I'm staying in the helicopter while you go get him. I ain't moving from this seat."  
"No you have to go in Raya... Tseng's orders... I have to keep an eye on you for this assignment as well to make sure you do what you are told."  
"What?! Now I need a babysitter?" She hissed and folded her arms across her chest.  
Reno got out followed by Raya once they had reached their landing point. Both walked into Shin-Ra Manor.  
Something inside Raya bothered her about her being here but she ignored it. Not a wise thing to do but she did it anyway.  
"We're here to take you to Wutai." Reno started.  
Hojo turned around from his vials and flasks to look at the two Turks. "Oh... My my my... I haven't seen you in ages Raya..."  
She looked up at him. "Huh? How do you know who I am?"  
"You're Lucretcia's daughter right?" He snickered slightly to himself.  
'Ok... Note to self... He's creepy.' Raya thought to herself.  
Reno looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"I knew your mother quite well Raya..." He smiled at her. "I can tell you all about her if you wish."  
"Uh... No thanks... Not right now... We have an assignment to do..."  
Hojo nodded. "Of course...Another time."  
Reno looked at her as Hojo turned around.  
Both exchanged looks before the man turned back to look at them.  
"Are you ready?" Reno asked the man.  
"Yes yes... Let us be off." He held a small bag in his hand. Probably filled with vials, flasks, and other small things of the sort... Or so Raya thought.  
Raya got in the helicopter along with the two males now traveling with her.  
A few hours had passed and they were now in Wutai with Hojo.   
Raya still filled with the creeps from the professor. Her mind flashed to the thoughts about how he knew her mother.  
Reno brought her out of her thoughts. "You ok Raya? It's not like you to be off."  
"I'm fine Reno." She waved her hand as if waving off a problem. 'Did he actually just show concern rather than just to flirt?... Maybe he does deserve a few brownie points... At least for that.'  
Just then something came whizzing passed Reno and Raya's heads. "Shiruken?" Raya picked it up to look at it.  
Reno looked around for the assailant.  
"This is from a Wutai ninja... Be on your guard Reno. We're not alone."  
Reno nodded once in acknowledgement.  
They reached the small fortress square where the Vjadaharas claimed as home.  
A girl no more than about eight or nine ran out. "I am Yuffie Kisaragi! Greatest ninja defender of Wutai at your service! Be prepared evildoers! For I shall triumph over you!"  
Raya couldn't help but just stare. "We're getting told to prepare ourselves from a little girl."  
Reno laughed to the point of falling over. "Oh man.. This is just too good!"  
Hojo just snickered a bit.  
Raya looked at the girl. "You're a bit to young to be a fighter unless this is what Wutai is lowering itself to." She too began to snicker as the girl pretended to hit her. "Now run along before you get hurt."  
"I am the greatest ninja Wutai has ever seen... I will defeat you for invading my homeland!" The girl yelled and threw another shiruken.  
This time, though, it grazed Raya's cheek cutting it.  
Reno stopped laughing and went over to Raya.  
Raya touched her cheek for a split second before she chased after the girl. Reno soon to follow after.  
"Get back here you little snot nosed brat!" Raya screamed.  
What they didn't notice was the blood that fell to the ground and Hojo being the man he is; grabbed it. Putting it in a small vial he had in his jacket pocket he snickered. "Just my luck." He said to himself.  
He went to get the samples that he needed from the Vjadaharas as to not look suspicious.  
Raya and Reno came back a few minutes later.  
Reno trying to help Raya with her cheek.  
"Reno! How many times must I tell you?! I'm fine." She spat.  
Only then did Reno leave her alone.

Soon after they headed back to Shin-Ra Corp.  
Raya was nursing her cheek in the Briefing Room when Hojo found her and started speaking to her.  
"You know I'm the only link to your past right?"  
"Right now... I really don't care Hojo... You give me the creeps."  
"Don't you want to know about your mother? And your brother?"  
"I have a brother?"  
Hojo only nodded.  
Raya shook her head. "There's no way..."  
"I can show you all the data that I have in exchange for one small thing?"  
Raya thought for a moment. "I guess it couldn't hurt." She said against her better judgement.  
"Fight a clone of yourself and I will give you all the information that I have."  
"All I have to do is fight a clone?"  
"And win."  
"Sure.... Sounds easy enough."  
Hojo just laughed to himself walking out the door as she finished nursing her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

About a week had passed. Hojo and Raya headed off to the Training Room.  
Putting in the data Hojo let her walk in the simulator.  
"This will prove if my assumption is correct." He said to himself.  
Just then Raya stood in front of her mirror image.  
The fight began.  
Whip crack to whip crack. Punch to punch. Hit to hit.  
Raya was slammed against the wall by her carbon copy.  
She was starting to get tired. Her stamnia was no where near Zack's and she was fighting a computer... Or so she thought.  
Mind racing as to what she was going to do. Her face scratched. Her body bruised. Muscles twitched in pain. Panting she put her hands up to defend herself from her copy's whip.  
A bright white light covered the simulators glass windows and the cameras just as Zack walked in. "What the?"  
Raya, broken and battered, fell to her knees. Zack rushed in to catch her as she fell the rest of the way into his arms.  
"Ray Ray!" He looked up at the carbon copy frozen in a giant ice cube. "Blizzaga?" He said to himself and looked down at Raya's whip that lay beside her foot. No materia in the slot. His eyebrow raised in confusion. 'That's odd... You shouldn't be able to use magic unless you have materia...'  
Hojo stood behind the glass of the simulator with a giant smirk on his face. Zack throwing him an evil glare.  
Picking up the girl in his arms he headed out of the room.  
Tseng met Zack in the hallway. "What the hell?"  
"Hojo's doing... I suggest she has a few days off just until she recovers."  
Tseng nodded. "Much agreed."  
"I'll take care of her until then." Zack looked at Tseng.  
"Sure, I'll let your superiors know that there was a training accident and you need a few days off... Sephiroth isn't going to like this.. You know that."  
Zack just shrugged. "Oh well... She needs someone to take care of her."

Raya awoke a few hours later.  
Zack by her side when she finally did wake.  
Putting a hand to her head she sighed as she sat up. Groaning in pain she opened her eyes. "Oh man... Why do I feel like I've been run over by a Chocobo and stabbed by a Tonberry?"  
Zack smiled a bit. "You're safe now.. You were in the simulator with the setting set to high for you... You could have been killed Ray Ray." He said with concern for the girl.  
"But I'm fine Zack." She sighed. Raya knew he was right. He'd never let her live this one down.  
"And what if I wasn't there to get out in the simulator?"  
"Someone would have..." She shrugged.  
"Not with Hojo standing there."  
Raya sighed. Once again he was right.  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
Her eyes looked up at him. "Hojo and I were talking about a week ago about me fighting a clone because I wanted to know more about my mother and apparently I have a brother as well.... Well I wanted to know more and he told me that if I could win against my clone then he would tell me about my mother and brother... So I took him up on his offer." Raya bit her lip before looking away from the mako eyes that made her melt. "Well, I went in the simulator and there stood a carbon copy of me... Exactly... I know I don't have SOLDIER stamnia but then again I was also fighting a computer."  
"No you weren't Raya... That simulator doesn't work like that... You have to have exact data.. Such as a blood sample, a lock of hair, something with DNA on it for it to be that much of a carbon copy."  
Her eyes got wide for a split second. "I don't understand how he got my DNA though... I didn't give it to him..."  
Zack shrugged. "Hojo has his ways of getting what he wants..."  
"Apparently."  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Zack asked sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her.  
Raya thought for a moment. "My hands going up in defense."  
"That's it? That's the last thing you remember?"  
She nodded slightly. "Yes."  
Zack thought a moment. 'Should I ask about the materia?... Nah.. She's been through enough today.'  
Raya looked at him then. "What about that mission you got in the text message?"  
Zack shook his head. "Some 'Treasure Princess' wanted me to go get treasure for her... Well turns it out it was the ninja girl from Wutai." he shrugged. "I did the mission anyway though."  
"You don't mean that snot nosed brat named, 'Yuffie' do you?"  
"The one and the same."   
"That brat gave me a scratch on my cheek." She pointed. "With a shuriken. Plus not to mention I had to spend the entire day with Reno..." Raya grumbled. "And Hojo on top of that."  
"Wait... That could be where he got your blood sample." Zack concluded. "I'll have to take care of him then." He thought aloud more to himself than to her.  
"Zack you don't have-"  
He put a finger to her lips. "I want to."  
Raya pouted. "Fine." She sighed and folded her arms across her chest.  
"Maybe you won't have to have a few days off... Maybe you'll only need today." He teased.  
"Nah... I could use a few off anyway." Her eyes went to his. "More time to spend with you."  
All he did was smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few months had passed and Raya stayed busy with assignments to stay away from Hojo and his experiments, Zack, however, hadn't gotten any missions. He was starting to get restless, and word of Angeal still being a traitor made it's way around Shin-Ra Corp. like a mad Tonberry.  
Zack just learned to ignore it or just shake his head.  
Raya would try to comfort him but sometimes to no avail.  
The two were sitting together when his phone rang.  
This time though instead of Angeal or Sephiroth it was Tseng. "Hey Zack guess what... You got a mission."  
"Really?"  
"We're going to Banora."  
"Alright I'll be there soon."  
"You finally got a mission?" Raya spoke up hearing the conversation.  
"Yep... I'm going to Banora."  
Raya smiled and hugged him. "Good, I'm glad you finally got a mission. Just be safe."  
"I will."  
"No you wont! I know you better than that Zack! You'll jump into any battle just to prove your skills."  
He blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't do that all the time." He defended.  
She just gave him a look.  
"I promise I'll be safe just beause you told me to." He grinned.  
With that he headed to the Briefing Room to get ready to head to Banora.  
As soon as the meeting was over that's where they headed... Banora... Home to Genesis and Angeal.  
Sure enough as soon as they got there it was full of apples and even more monsters.  
Upon getting there Tseng and Zack were fighting almost as soon as they got off the helicopter.  
Getting down to business was going to be hard.. Especially for Zack.  
There was a lot on his mind right now.  
Things were crazy around him and Shin-Ra both... And some things weren't adding up.  
Genesis disappearing and then Angeal... Maybe he was just thinking too hard... And then how things were with Raya didn't help matters.  
Shaking his head he needed to start paying attention or he'd end up in trouble. Thank Bahamut that Tseng wasn't around him at the moment or he would have gotten into trouble.  
That was the thing about Tseng... He was by the book... For the most part anyway...  
Right now he needed to focus.  
Monsters around left and right... Man.. Where the hell are they coming from?  
He kept thinking to himself.

Raya, on the other hand, was still in Midgar.  
She sighed to herself as she walked through the streets of Midgar. She was on her break and she knew Zack was in the middle of a mission.  
Her eyes closed as she thought about him. She knew better than to mess with him on a mission... He got angry sometimes.  
But he was a 1st Class SOLDIER now... Her cheeks blushed slightly. Shaking her head she cleared her mind.  
'Damn him.' She walked to the fountain and looked around. Wutai had started putting spies in Midgar. Great.. Just what she needed. Wutai spies... Wonderful.  
Putting her mind to the task at hand she caught most of them.  
Six were left when she reported back to Shin-Ra Corp. The last of them would be for Zack once he got back from Banora.

Zack ran out of the warehouse and to Angeal's house after hitting a few missles that were fired his way. Reaching the house he ran inside to see his mother on the ground and Angeal standing over her.  
"Angeal?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zack was back in Midgar. He felt like hell.  
Angeal... Traitor... Truth? False?  
He was so confused.  
Raya was there to meet him once he had gotten back. "Zack!" She hugged him but instantly she knew something was wrong. "Spill it Zack Fair." Her hands on her hips.  
All he could was sigh. "Nothing gets passed you does it?"  
"Nope."  
Shaking his head he kissed her forehead. "I'll tell you about it later ok?"  
Raya folded her arms over her chest. A habit she would do frequently with him... Especially lately... Sighing she told him about the Wutai spies.  
"You've got to be kidding me." He slumped over and let his hands hang close to his feet. "I need a day off... Seriously."  
Raya laughed a bit. "Zack, you just had a few months off technically."  
"I'm so tired of Wutai right now."  
"I took care of most of them... All you have to get is six."  
"Still... I just got back and was hoping to spend a little bit of time with you before either one of us got another mission."  
Her hand went to his cheek. "I promise Zack... We'll spend time together soon.. You have a mission to do right now... Wutai spies... Go do what you are best at." Leaning up she kissed his cheek.  
With a sigh, he left the Shin-Ra building against his own will. Raya just stood with her arms folded across her chest and her hips cocked to the side.  
"He works so hard." She shook her head and headed out to her next assignment.

She had gotten back soon after Zack did.  
Raya snuck up behind him and kissed his cheek where he was doing squats. "Hey there SOLDIER."  
"Turk." He smiled and looked at her. "Just got back?"  
"Yea... Just had to go run an errand over to LOVELESS Avenue... I'm starting to feel like a delivery girl."  
He picked her up with a grin. "Well, you're a hot delivery girl.. You free then?"  
"The rest of the night and tomorrow." She smiled.  
An annoucement came on their phones through a text message. The Wutai war was now over.  
Raya sighed in relief.  
The two talked and took a walk around Midgar until the early hours in the morning and Raya was walked back to her apartment by none other than the rookie of the 1st Class SOLDIER's.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Raya."  
"Yep.." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you after I check in tomorrow morning."  
He nodded and headed back to his own place with his own bed.

The next morning came and went.  
After seeing each other the two hadn't even gotten much time to say hello before both were called out to a mission.  
Zack had gotten to meet Sephiroth, his long time hero, while Raya was out in Edge.

He headed up to SOLDIER floor in Shin-Ra Corp. and then into Director Lazard's office. There he got to meet Sephiroth. The hero of SOLDIER. But the meeting was short lived.  
There was good news... And there was bad news.  
Good news... He was promoted to 1st Class. But everyone already acted as though he already was.  
Bad news... Zack and Sephiroth were sent to assassinate both Genesis and Angeal.  
'Why this assignment? Why me?' He thought.  
Sephiroth felt the same.  
Zack now was starting to get cocky. He was 1st Class now... Officially... He had a right to be cocky right?  
"My appologies." Sephiroth said to Zack.  
Right when the two were headed out of the Director's Office. Shin-Ra went under Code Red.  
Sephiroth headed in one direction and Zack in the other.  
Zack made sure everyone was safe on SOLDIER floor before heading down to the entrance of Shin-Ra.  
The attackers didn't get passed Zack though. He fixed the problem and headed to LOVELESS Avenue.  
Fighting across LOVELESS he headed to Mako Reactor 5 to rejoin with Sephiroth.

Getting to the Reactor was no easy task. A Genesis copy had gotten in the way... But he was introduced to a female Turk named Cissnei.  
He reached the Reactor though after a little bit of fighting. Sephiroth was already there, of course, waiting on Zack.  
Sephiroth explained 'Project G' in a nutshell to the rookie. Zack found the notepads on his own only to see Hollander and Genesis standing there.  
Sephiroth took Genesis... As only natural.  
Zack was to chase after the scientist.  
At the end of the chase though Zack had to fight three machines.... Pile, Shot, and Cutter.  
His only thought... 'Damn..'


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT!!!!!- If you don't like it you can skip it.

Chapter 10

Zack had fallen through the rooftop of an old church in the Sector 7 Slums.  
"Hell-lo?" A young girl's voice called out to him as he woke from his haze and world of black.  
The girl's name was Aerith.  
She showed him around the Slums before his wallet was stolen. Aerith showed him to the market place.  
He spoke with the pedestrians and each shop owner to catch the thief.  
Finally retrieving the wallet he headed to the park with the girl before heading back to Shin-Ra.  
He got back up onto the highway of Sector 0.  
Upon getting done with a fight Zack notices Angeal.  
Angeal and Zack barely had anytime to speak before Angeal took him up to the 67th floor of Shin-Ra.  
His mind running amok as they flew up to their destination.   
Getting to the floor he needed to search for Hojo.  
'Oh that's right... I still have a bone to pick with him about Ray Ray.' His thoughts were his own as he ran down the halls.  
He found Hojo soon after.  
A series of events forced him into the Fusion Chamber, eradicate experiments, use the Mako healing device, and then the strengthening pod.  
After all of this, yet again, was another series of events. This time it ended in an unfortunate one.... A fight with him and Bahamut Fury...  
The battle ended just as it began. Zack swung his sword in the air and smirked to himself as his phone rang.  
"Zack... SOLDIER 1st Class." He spoke into the phone.  
"Oh.. You got your promotion?"  
"Yes I did Ray Ray.."  
"Congrats... But I called to see if you were ok... I heard about what's going on at Shin-Ra and just wanted to check on you."  
"I'm fine... As always." He grinned to himself for her showing concern.  
"I don't have to buy a Hi-Potion for you?" She teased.  
"Nah... It's all handled. You heading home?"  
"Yea... Just getting out of Edge."  
"I'll see you when you get here then."  
"Naturally." She went to hang up but was cut off by his voice.  
"Hey Raya?"  
"Yes Zack?"  
"Be safe."  
Now it was her turn to smile. "Of course Zack.. As always."

Once she returned she was called into Tseng's office immediately. Zack stood out of the room waiting on her.  
She walked out of the room with a sigh. "I have an assignment tomorrow." She pouted. Raya knew all about it but she wasn't going to let him know... That would spoil the surprise.  
"What?" He looked at her and dropped his head. "Where at?"  
All she did was shrug. "I won't know all the details until tomorrow. All I know is that I'm going with Tseng."  
"Well we can hang out tonight then and we'll get back early since you have to work in the morning."  
"Sure."  
And as always they took a walk around the Sectors... Only this time... They caught the play LOVELESS. It was one of her favorites.  
After the play they headed back to her apartment.  
Zack had ended up spending the night with her.

She had just gotten out of the shower wrapped in a towel.  
In all her years of knowing him she had never thought about a situation ending up like this.  
They had been best friends growing up which made this situation a little bit more awkward... And what the worst part was was that he was the very man she always wanted even though she hadn't admitted it until awhile ago... But she only admitted it to him and no one else.  
Knowing she told him all her dirty little secrets and they told each other everything growing up... Again this was awkward...  
Biting her lip she walked up behind him. "I'm done if you want to take a shower Zack."  
He looked up at her with a slight blush not realizing she walked out in a towel until that moment.  
They weren't even really dating at least from her point of view... He hadn't asked her.  
But tonight she felt something her body had never felt before. She wanted him... Now more than ever.  
All of her self-control hanging by threads... But what could be waiting where the threads meet?  
Zack rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks Ray Ray... I'll only be a few minutes... I don't want to smell like sweat and Bahamut." He laughed a bit at that. His cheeks still held a slight tinge of pink to them.  
Zack had gotten in the shower and Raya changed into her pajamas.  
He walked out in a towel a few minutes later. His hair wet and clinging to his face.  
Biting her lip once again she shook her head. Dirty thoughts coming to the forefront. 'He doesn't look at me like that.' She kept telling herself. But her body overrode her mind.  
She wanted him now more than ever once again.  
For the first time she felt her self control slip away into oblivion.  
Just then she heard a storm starting. Her attention went to the window and off the SOLDIER operative who was naked, except for the towel, standing in her room.  
Zack came up behind her and hugged her.  
Her body again acting on it's own accord, started to heat. She felt her skin get hot and a blush come to her face.  
"Raya." He whispered against her ear.  
The heavy rain was about to start... The drizzle of the storm starting made little patters on her window.  
"Yes Zack?" She turned around to look at him.  
Without warning he kissed her. His hand going to her cheek as he did.  
Her eyes widened as he did but soon closed as they kissed.  
Water dripping on her made her pull away from him. Not that she wanted to but the water was cold. Biting her lip she looked at him. "Zack... I-"  
He cut her off with another kiss.  
'Ok.. A girl could get used to this.' Her hand went to rest on his chest.  
Something in the back of her mind told her to take him. 'Take him... You'll never have another chance like this.'  
Primal instinct started to kick in as soon as he started kissing her neck... All self control was no longer hanging by a thread but shattered to the ground like glass.  
"Ray Ray." His voice brought her back to reality. "I want you... Right now..." He blushed a deep scarlet red at the secret he just admitted.  
She smiled. "I've waited so long to hear that from you Zack."  
"And I'm sorry for making you wait." He nuzzled his nose against her jawline. "But right now... I can't be gentle... I've wanted you since the day you walked into Shin-Ra dressed as a Turk." Zack picked her up and took her over to her bed.  
This was out of character for him... He was never this forward. Something had to have happened for him to be like this...  
Her thoughts were cut off when he kissed her neck.  
Raya put her hand on the back of his neck as his own hand made it's way to the waistband of her pajama pants.  
She was laying on her back on her own bed looking up at a black-haired, mako eyed male.  
Her own violet eyes staring at the toned muscles of his arms before going to his chest.  
Sitting up on her elbows, he met her there to kiss her once again.  
Mako colored eyes met purple orbs. "Raya." His voice barely audible.  
She put a finger to his lips. "Now..." Her tone of voice gave her a slight uneasy feeling. It was so demanding, seductive... So... Not her...  
Zack kissed the bare skin that was exposed due to the tank top she wore.  
Her body ached for his and she was finally getting her wish.  
Her tank top came off in one quick sweep and thrown to the floor.  
His towel and her pajama bottoms soon followed in a haphazard heap on the carpet.  
Kissing her neck once again, he pinned her wrists on either side of her head.  
Primal instinct at it's best.  
Raya did her best to move beneath him... SOLDIER strength stopped her in her tracks... But she had another plan.  
Rolling her hips upward she let him know she was begging before she even said anything but he only denied her as he moved back slightly.  
Her final attack on the male... Leaning up as far as he was currently allowing her she kissed his neck and collarbone nipping gently at the skin.... That was the magic button. He moaned slightly.  
"Zack.. Please.." She bit her lip as she pleaded whispering in his ear. "Don't tease me... Not right now."  
He grinned still kissing her neck. Heated breath danced across her skin as thunder clapped and lightening struck.  
His teeth grazed her already heated skin.  
That made it worse.  
Raya shifted to give him more room. His reward to her was a hand going between her thighs to tease her but his other hand still held her wrists.  
Teeth grazed passed her collarbone. She moaned softly. "Zack.." Her voice but a whimper.  
Her back arched slightly and her body shivered as he continued to tease her.  
"You're trembling." He whispered huskily.  
Her cheeks flushed from the sensation of such a simple act.  
Zack smirked at what he was sensing. Raya's pulse roared, her breath becoming a pant, the scent of her arousal, all of it was making his groin twitch and his body heat up.  
Zack tilted his head up to look at her. He admired the blush on her face and the shaking of her body. She was beautiful to him. He kissed slowly up her stomach, his hands holding her sides as he nudged her legs farther apart. His body slid up to hover over hers, his throbbing erection resting just outside her drenched entrance, twitching as it begged to slide in but he held back. Gazing down at her, Zack whispered. “Do you want this, Raya?"  
He asked right as the storm rolled in. Lightening flashed and thunder clapped louder than before and were coming closer together.  
“Yes..” Raya groaned out, arching her body up into his, gasping and whimpering when she felt his erection slide a little bit into her. “Please.. Take me..."  
Zack smiled at her answer, aroused greatly by her words.   
He let go of her wrists allowing her to touch him and moaned loudly when she pulled him to her and arched up hard against him, causing his erection to slide right into her.   
“Ohh..” He sounded out before claiming the female’s mouth, kissing her hard as he pulled his hips back and thrust deeper into her, moving hard but slow, the sensation of her tight muscles stretching around him nearly overwhelming.  
Raya hissed when he entered her, her inner walls quivering at the heat and feel of his hardness, of the way he stretched and filled her. It felt so right. “Mmm..” She moaned in his ear as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Faster.."  
He moaned at the wrapping of her legs around him, his groin swelling even more than before. Growling, the SOLDIER thrusted faster into her, the slickness of her walls making it easier for him.'God... She's so tight... So wet... So warm...' Zack thought to himself.  
He didn’t want to stop. It felt too good. She felt too good. Lowering his head, he bit her left shoulder sharply, licking then sucking on the skin, gasping when he felt her walls clamp down around him. “Oh God...”  
Raya smirked at his reaction, her muscles clamping down around his shaft once more. The friction from his movements in and out of her tightened heat making her cling to him. “Harder..." She moaned out, clamping down around him again.  
This was one time Zack and Raya both didn't curse his SOLDIER strength or stamina.  
His voice growled at her actions and complied, pulling nearly out before thrusting hard and fast inside her, driven on by her clamping and the feel of her breasts against his chest.  
Zack kept the pace relentless, feeling her walls starting to clench around him, doing as she wanted before claiming her mouth, his tongue matching the thrusts of his hips as he pounded hard and fast inside her.   
The girl whimpered at the pace and the kiss, clinging to him, eyes widening as her body shattering orgasm hit her hard. "Zack!" Her body shaking violently as she clamped down hard around him, the pulsations long and hard, nearly passing out from the sensation as her hips moved upwards, riding out the pleasure.  
Thunder made a loud bang and lightening flashed more than it had before.  
He felt her tighten down hard around him, breaking free from her mouth and tilting his head back, hissing in pleasure, releasing hard inside her. “Raya...” He growled.  
Spent and exhausted, Zack's face dropped to the side of the girl’s neck, panting as he struggled to gain his breath, his voice hoarse as he spoke. "You... are mine Turk..."  
Raya also struggled for breath, her body still shaky though the feel of the male’s body on hers comforted her. Her mind and reason slowly came back, cheeks flushing at what they had done. Though the pleasure was intense and she craved more, she held that to herself. "Glad to hear it love."  
Zack groaned softly as he pushed off and slid out of her, rolling to the side, surprised at how drained he felt. 'She is really something.. To make my body feel this way.' He thought and smiled to himself.  
She flinched but rolled over to kiss his shoulder.  
He panted heavily as he looked at her. "Raya?"  
"Yes Zack?" Raya looked up at him with almost half lidded eyes.  
"Does this mean you'll be my girl?" He asked in a childlike manner.  
She smirked and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"  
"Love me?" He looked at her playing with a piece of her silver hair.  
Snuggling up close to him she smiled. Her hand on his chest as she pulled the sheets up over them. "That I will do Zack... That I will do." Raya leaned up long enough to kiss him gently. Putting her head back down on his chest she fell asleep.  
Grinning to himself, he sighed a bit and looked outside.  
'The storm almost stopped... But... Wasn't it just... Nah...' Zack had fallen asleep with his arm around Raya and she was snuggled against his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
The next morning Raya was up early making breakfast dressed in her pajamas. Her hair tied back out of her face.  
Zack smiled to himself as he leaned against the door-frame dressed in his black pants. "Morning Ray Ray."  
She spun around with a smile and went over to kiss him. "Morning Zack."  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Yep." She nodded. "How about you?"  
"Of course I did." He kissed her forehead and let her get back to making breakfast. "What time do you have to be at work?"  
"In about half an hour." She looked up at her clock hanging in the kitchen.  
"Really?"  
"Yea... It's not so bad though... I just have to check in and probably won't have an assignment until about noon." She laughed a bit and finished making the food she was cooking.  
"Smells good Ray Ray." He said leaning against the door-frame with his arms folded across his chest.  
Smiling she put food on a plate for him and went to get dressed in her Turk uniform. She came back out into the kitchen with the few buttons on her shirt undone and the tie not tied.  
Zack whistled. "You look amazing like that."  
"I'm not leaving it like this... I have to work with Tseng and you know how he is."  
"Reno dresses against code... Why can't you?"  
"Because he is an older Turk... I'm still considered a rookie..." She sighed then and put her hand to her face. "Or at least that's how Reno treats me still."  
Zack hugged her. "You're not a rookie to me."  
"You're just saying that cause of what we did last night." She teased.  
"No." He laughed a bit at her tease and smiled at her. "You're not a rookie Ray Ray... If you were, do you think that Tseng would have you on the assignment that he is going on?"  
"I guess you're right."  
"I know I'm right."  
She shook her head. "I have to get going though... I'll see you later on." She grabbed her whip, attached it to her hip, and walked out the door.  
Raya headed to the Shin-Ra Building and up to the SOLDIER floor where she found Tseng. "Turk Raya Valentine, reporting for duty Tseng."  
"Thank you Raya. We'll be headed out to Madeoheim shortly. Once we find Zack, we'll head out."  
"Yes sir."  
She headed to the cafeteria to get something to snack on in the meantime.  
Rude was in the cafeteria and jumped when he saw her.  
"Rude... It's ok... I apologize for the tray thing." She blushed a bit.  
Rude snickered. "It's alright... I just didn't think you could hit me that hard." He said rubbing the back of his head.  
"But again I appologize... I'll take care of your medical stuff if you want me too.."  
"Nah... It's alright." He waved his hand back and forth. "It's OK don't worry about it."  
"Are you sure?"  
He only nodded. "Now go whip some stuff." He teased and all she did was snicker.  
"Well I'll see ya later Rude."  
"Of course."  
With that she paid for her apple and water and headed back up to SOLDIER floor to see the infantrymen that would be going with them.  
They introduced themselves and Raya introduced herself to them.  
A few hours passed and they headed to find Zack.  
Raya sat in the helicopter with her legs crossed. "Miss me?" She teased once he was in the helicopter.  
"Ray Ray... What... What are you doing here?"  
"I'm working with Tseng today remember?"  
He shook his head with a grin. "Well... Looks like your working with me too."  
"I know... I knew about this whole thing yesterday."  
"What?!"  
She only nodded.  
"Brat." He teased and she smiled.  
Tseng hit himself in the head. "Alright you two... Save it for the bedroom."  
Raya and Zack blushed a deep scarlet. "Yes sir." Said Raya going back to holding her whip.  
"A little to late for that, don't you think?" Zack whispered into her ear. Raya only giggled.  
Zack nodded toward Tseng, "So where are we going?"  
Tseng took his hand off his ear peice.  
"Modeohiem." Tseng and Raya said in unison.  
"This is gonna be fun." Said Zack as he leaned back in the seat.  
"Hello?! It's cold up there.. No it's not!" Raya looked at Zack as they took off.  
About three hours had passed and the helicopter crashed in the side of the mountain throwing everyone from the heap of metal.  
Raya landed on top of Tseng. Zack landed furthest away from everyone and the two infantrymen were scattered in between.  
Zack got up and turned around. "Everyone alright?"  
Raya was soon to follow suit. "Yea... I think so... Just got snow everywhere." She sighed trying to get Firaga in her hands to warm them but it didn't work. She sighed as Zack walked over and warmed her hands with his. "Thanks Zack."  
"Don't mention it Ray Ray." He winked and headed up the mountain trail toward Modeoheim.  
Raya followed after him and one of the infantrymen.  
Tseng and the other were behind her.  
"So where are you from?"  
"Nibelhiem."  
Raya's ears perked up. She had heard Hojo talking about it before.  
Zack just laughed.  
"What?"  
"Well where are you from?" The infantryman asked.  
"Me? Gongaga."  
Now it was the infantryman's turn to laugh.  
"What?"  
"Never heard of it." the man said.  
"Ditto on Nibelheim."  
After the two were talking for awhile Zack piped up. "Hey Tseng me and..."  
"Cloud."

After awhile of traveling Raya was starting to get really cold. Once again she tried to do magic. Firaga... Yet again.... Failed.  
Zack was quick on the draw and held her hands to warm them up.  
"Thanks Zack."  
"No problem." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Now come on we have stuff to get done."  
"Sure." She smiled back and stuck close to him and Cloud.  
Reaching a small cliff everyone stood and looked down.  
The entrance to Madeoheim was blocked by troops.  
Raya smirked. "Can I take them?"  
Tseng put his hand up. "Raya let Zack handle it. Show them how it's done Zack... Infiltrate the facility but do it quietly."  
Zack grinned. "Sure thing, Tseng."  
He headed down to the entrance of Madeoheim and snuck past everyone. Raya cheered for him silently.  
Time to head to the Mako Excavation Facility.  
Tseng, Raya, and the infantrymen headed after Zack.  
Raya headed in before the others into the entrance to Madeoheim.  
She headed toward where she had seen Zack head off to. "Toward the Inn?" She thought to herself and was attacked by a griffon.  
"Oh man..." She sighed and hit herself in the head. Something came up behind her and stole the materia out of her whip and pockets. Raya was starting to get angry. "Give that back to me you rat with wings!" She screamed at the two griffons hovering above her.  
She got separated from the group as she chased after the birds.  
Getting mad once again she growled and pulled her whip out to use it.  
Cracking it up into the air she wrapped the tip of the whip around the one griffons leg and pulled. Thundaga traveled up the leather and fried the bird.  
Not even noticing the magic without materia she turned to see the other griffon about to attack her. Without having enough reaction time she fell into the snow with scratches down her cheek.  
Falling backward she was able to regain her balance and caught herself.  
Cracking the whip again she saw her vision go blurry. "Oh hell... Not blind..."  
She tightened her grip around the whip and cracked it again. Grabbing an eye drops bottle from her pocket she used it and guarded her face as the griffon came in for another attack.  
Raya was getting even more angry by now. First birds steal her materia, then she loses the group, blinded by the buzzard currently attacking her. That was the last straw now that she was thinking about it.  
She heard her voice being called. "Ray Ray!" Zack's voice came from the distance.  
The bird came in for it's last attack and scraped her face and suit.  
Raya cracked the whip one last time. Anger fueling her. "Die you rat with wings!"  
Zack heard her and headed off in her direction.  
The bird's foot was wrapped in the whip. Hell Firaga came from the handle of the whip spiraling up the leather in green, red, and black light.  
She passed out in the snow with scorched bird parts falling around her and the whip as it fell into the snow making it melt.  
"Raya!" Zack yelled as he saw her and the scorched bird parts. "Tseng, Cloud, over here!"  
Cloud and Tseng hurried over to her. "What the..." Cloud trailed off seeing the bird parts and the melted ice around the whip. "She can use magic without materia?"  
Tseng raised an eyebrow. "Strange."  
Zack picked her up. "Alright... Let's get this mission done and over with so we can get her back to Midgar."  
Cloud and Tseng agreed with a nod.  
"Tseng... Cloud... Take care of her while I look around for a bit more and see if I can find anything."  
He walked around outside while the group headed to the bathhouse to keep her warm and out of the snow.  
Zack came to the bathhouse soon after. Getting to the room where all them where he saw Tseng, Cloud, and Raya on the floor.  
He bent down infront Raya. "Zack... I'm fine..." She said softly.  
Then he went over to Cloud to check on him. "I'll be fine.. I just have to rest."  
Getting up he headed over to Tseng. "Angeal... is waiting for you."  
Zack was stunned and headed into the room then to fight Angeal.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Some time passed and Zack was given orders for a vacation.  
Shin-Ra was in disarray since the director had run off somewhere.  
Zack went to the beach of Junon.  
Cissnei and Tseng were sent to keep an eye on Zack while Raya stayed behind.  
Raya was rather irritated that she couldn't spend time with Zack but this also gave her time to look through the archives at Shin-Ra to see what she could find on the Jenova Project. That is if there was any information about it.  
Zack and Raya met up on the helicopter pad that was taking him to Junon. "I promise I'll be safe." he said before she could even say anything. "and I'll text you if you want me to."  
Raya just nodded. "I'll miss you."  
"I'm only gonna be gone for about a week."  
"But still."  
He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll be fine."  
"Just be careful... Cissnei and Tseng have their vacations too..." Raya spoke even though she wasn't suppose to.  
"Oh really?"  
She only nodded. "They overlapped your vacations so they could spy on you."  
Zack grinned. "Did you hack all of that for me or did you just know it and weren't suppose to tell me."  
"A little bit of both." She grinned. "Now go on that vacation you've been wanting to have." Raya leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
And with that Zack did what she had told him with the words she said to him inbedded in his mind. "They were sent to spy on you." He thought for a moment while in the helicopter and sighed. "I bet they're already there." Zack said aloud to himself. His mind flashed a new idea... "What if I went to Cosmo Canyon instead.... Nah... I can give Tseng and Cissnei hell now.."  
Zack didn't say anything to the pilot of the helicopter as they headed out to Junon. He was too busy thinking about things to even speak. Raya had gotten him a book to read on the way there and to read while on vacation. But she had told him not to open it until he was in the air.  
He had just remembered that and pulled out the small still wrapped book.  
Unwrapping it he smiled. LOVELESS. "That girl I swear." He laughed to himself and opened the book. In the cover she had written him a little note.  
"Zack- I thought that since we had seen the play you might want to read the book as well. I guess I'm nerdy like that. But I'll see you soon. After all your vacation is just a week. Love Ray Ray. P.S.- You know I love you right?"  
He blushed a scarlet red and took out his phone to text her. "Yes Raya... I know you do... I love you too."

A few hours passed and Junon was at his feet. He went to check into a small hotel and saw Cissnei in the corner not paying attention. "Wait until Ray Ray hears about that one... A Turk not paying attention." He grinned and went up to his room then to get settled.  
His mind drifted to Raya when they were in Madeoheim. No materia anywhere around her... Yet she could still use magic? Something is odd. Either she was an ancient or some experi-. He shook his head. "There's no way... She's too... Normal..."

Raya had been going through archives all that day. Finding a sealed file she grinned and took it. Stuffing it under her jacket she signed out for the day and headed home.  
Upon reaching the door she fumbled with her keys thinking about the document she had just taken... Well... Stolen from Shin-Ra Corp.  
Her mind raced. "What if someone checks the archives?" That was her main concern.  
Reno caught her in the hall. "What are you doing rookie?"  
That scared her. "Reno! What the hell? Can't you say hello like a normal person?"  
All he did was laugh. "Having problems getting into your apartment? You look like you've been scared like a Cactaur."  
"I'm fine Reno... You just startled me is all."  
He raised an eyebrow. "Ok..."  
The file dropped out of her coat. "Damn... I'm busted."   
Reno picked it up. "What's this?"  
She noticed the seal had come off. "It's a sealed file from Shin-Ra Corp."  
He laughed. "Ri-ight... You? Steal something from Shin-Ra? That's funny... You wouldn't do a thing like that... You're too straightlaced."  
'Oh good he bought the truth as a lie... What an idiot!'  
Reno handed the file back to her.  
And she, now, calmed down and headed into her apartment.  
Turning around she locked the door and opened the file. Papers and a disc were inside.  
"Jenova?" She read aloud in big letters across the disc. "This is what Hojo was talking about!"  
She had found the right file. Going over to her laptop she started reading through the papers. Her mother's name everywhere along with Hojo's.  
"There were studies done on two life sources. One dealing in brute strength. Project S and one dealing with magic, Project R. Professor Lucrecia Cresent and Professor Hojo performed experiments on both these subjects. She is parent to both these projects along with a man named Vincent Valentine." Raya raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "No... This can't be... My mother is... Just like Hojo..." She felt a tear go down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away and continued to read.  
"The only way the Jenova Project can be completed is when both, Project S and Project R, are one in the same. The magic Jenova cells mixed with the strength Jenova cells..." She skimmed down to the bottom of the paper she held. "Project S will become the first experiment for SOLDIER. Project R is still in the making as we have not decided where to put, or what to do with her."  
She put the paper down and put the disc in her laptop and started going over it. Data flew across the screen. A picture of both her and Sephiroth as children and now as adults flew everywhere with more writing about each project.  
Raya couldn't believe her eyes. "I've been living this whole time as an experiment?" Tears streamed down her cheeks and instantly she went to her phone to text Zack. "Zack, I have something important to tell you... I just found some things out that I thought you ought to know about me... Hopefully we can talk soon."  
Zack, however, didn't get to his phone nor heard it ring for a text message. He was in the middle of fighting Genesis copies on the beach of Junon.  
Cissnei was the one to hear his phone and opened it. Seeing the message was from Raya she instantly deleted it before Zack returned from fighting.  
She smiled at him. "Good job, Zack." Her voice almost charming. Her lips curled into a grin as she thought about what she was going to do.  
Zack wouldn't even see it coming and Raya is back in Midgar, but then again Zack told Raya everything and vice versa.  
"Damn." Thought the female Turk as she watched Zack walk away with his phone and book in hand. "LOVELESS?" She said aloud to herself.   
She knew exactly what she was going to do. Female Turk she may have been but she was a lot more sneaky than Raya... Or so she thought.  
There was a celebration that night in Junon. Zack had been drinking and Cissnei knew that and took advantage of the situation.

He woke up the next morning next to Cissnei. Both of them down to their underwear. Cissnei still asleep when he woke up. "Damn it... Raya is never gonna forgive me for this.." He went over to his phone and looked at the time. "Ok.. All I have to do is go back into my room and act like nothing happened... But Raya's gonna find out and she'll be mad...." He was having an inner conflict and losing horribly.  
He managed to sneak back in his room though before Cissnei woke up.  
And soon he was called to duty and had to fight every monster and its cousin heading down the platforms of Junon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Raya was waiting for him when he returned from Junon. She ran and gave him a hug. "Did you get my text?"  
He raised an eyebrow. "About what?"  
"About the important thing I have to talk to you about."  
Zack shook his head. "No I didn't get that one... Probably just got lost in the air somewhere." He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Raya there's something I have to tell you."  
"Zack, you can tell me anything."  
His heart sank. Sighing he started to explain about Cissnei, the celebration, and him getting trashed.  
Raya sighed and smacked him. "That's for sleeping with Cissnei and getting drunk."  
All Zack did was rub his cheek. "Ow! Ok I deserved that."  
While rubbing his cheek she kissed him.  
He was utterly confused.  
"That's for being man enough to tell me about it before it goes around the Turks and I hear about it from her."  
Zack shook his head. "I thought you would be mad at me."  
"Honesty Zack... And you have a lot of it... I can't be mad at you for that."  
He smiled and kissed her cheek. Cissnei was going to tell Raya a lot about what happened on his vacation and probably a lot of it wasn't going to be true.  
A few hours had passed and sure enough Cissnei walked up to Raya after she had checked out for the day. "Hey Raya... You know... Zack and I slept together while we were on vacation.."  
Raya knew this was going to happen. Zack had warned her and she had figured but that still didn't change the anger factor. "I know... We already talked about it." Raya cracked her whip making it go around the other female Turk. "Take advantage of him again while he's drunk and that shuriken of yours will be impaled within your skull.. And it will look like an accident." Her tone of voice held the promise and a hiss that if Cissnei did do anything to Zack again... Well... She didn't want to think about it.  
Raya's eyes had shifted to the Jenova slits while she spoke but soon went back to the purple they were naturally. She headed out of SOLDIER floor and down out of Shin-Ra Corp.  
Zack texted her phone. "Hey Raya.. I heard you gave Cissnei quite the scare. Nice... I'll meet you at your apartment if you still want to hang out tonight. Love you"  
She smiled. "Of course Zack... I'm headed back to the apartment right now anyway since she kinda pissed me off. I'll see you there. Love you too."  
Opening the door she got the disc and the files. Putting them in one stack she was going to show them to Zack. That is if they didn't have their own fun again. She blushed at the thought feeling her cheeks get hot.  
Raya went to her room and changed into her pajamas. Zack knocked on the door soon after.  
She answered the door and smiled upon seeing him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled and kissed him gently. "How was your vacation?"  
"Good. Would have been better if I would have gotten time to spend with you but eh..." He shrugged. "I have you now so it makes it better."  
All she did was blush and shake her head. "Alright... Come on in Zack."  
"Any idea as too what mission we're going on tomorrow?" Zack asked the female Turk.  
She shook her head. "Something about a malfunction in the mako reactor...Other than that, all I know is that we're going to Nibelheim and I need to talk to Sephiroth before we go."  
Zack raised an eyebrow. "Why..." He asked cautiously.  
Alright she was cornered. "I'm not getting out of this am I?"  
He just shook his head. "Nope... Spill."  
She sighed and went to her stack of papers with the sealed envelope.  
"Raya... You didn't..." He looked at her shocked.  
She nodded and handed the envelope to him. "I took... Well... Kinda... Stole... A sealed file from Shin-Ra... I had gone into the archives and wanted to know more about my mother... This is what I found.."  
Sitting down she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as he read through the report.  
His eyes flew across the pages. "Raya.. This can't be true... You and Sephiroth can't be...." He didn't even finish the sentence.  
All she did was nod. "I'm a monster Zack... Forged by science and am nothing more than an experiment."  
Zack held her tightly then. "Ray Ray... Don't talk like that."  
She wanted to push away from him, but his arms around her was too much of a comfort.  
"My mother... is just like Hojo." Raya said through tears that had started.  
Zack was floored. "Ray Ray... Don't say that... I'm sure that she wasn't."  
Raya just nodded. She couldn't find words to speak. All she did was hand him the disc that had come with the file.  
He took it and put it down. "Raya... I don't need to see that... I love you and that's all that matters. I don't care what these things say you are or what you think you may be... You're Raya... The girl I grew up with in Gongaga. My Ray Ray..."  
That was the only thing he needed to say to her and she cuddled up against his chest and stopped crying. "Thank you, Zack." She smiled as she smelled his colonge.  
"But this does explain the use of magic without materia." He joked.  
She laughed a bit and shook her head still leaning against his chest. "You're too much sometimes." She teased.  
Zack laughed with her and poked her in the side. "Seriously..."  
Raya shook her head. "I'm a fail at magic though."  
Zack sighed. "Ray Ray.. Don't give me that."  
"I'm serious."  
"And so am I... Seriously... I can only do magic when my anger gets the better of me or if I'm in danger."  
He put his forehead to hers. "You just have to tap into the magic part of you."  
She shrugged. "I doubt it Zack."  
Zack pouted. "Ray Ray.... You doubt me?"  
He was so cute when he acted hurt. "Zack... You I don't doubt... My abilities I do."  
Zack hung his head. "Come on let's go talk to Sephiroth then." He picked up the file and took her hand. "Get dressed... Not in the Turk uniform either."  
"Zack!"  
"What?" He looked at her with his heart melting grin.  
She didn't know how it happened but there they were... Standing in front of Sephiroth.  
Zack had somehow talked her into talking to the hero of SOLDIER. Her arms folded across her chest. "Zack, I hate you so much right now." She spoke.  
Sephiroth just snickered to himself. "Finally... someone that can tell him what to do and he actually listen."  
She laughed. "Nah... He doesn't listen all that well."  
Again the hero laughed. "You're not from Midgar are you?"  
Raya shook her head. "I'm so confused as of right now where I'm from."  
He raised an eyebrow. It was amazing how much the two looked alike now that the two were standing in the same room.  
Zack was amazed at the resemblance. "Sephiroth... Raya has a file that she...." He paused and looked at Raya before looking back at Sephiroth. "came across in the archives."  
Sephiroth once again laughed. "It's alright we've all taken from Shin-Ra in one way or another."  
Raya smiled. Good he wasn't going to look down upon her for stealing.  
Sephiroth went through the file Zack handed him.  
He started acting strange after reading it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
The mission to Nibelheim had begun the next day. Raya sat across from Sephiroth and Zack next to her. The entire time Sephiroth didn't say anything and was acting strangely.  
They landed in Nibelheim and Raya stuck close to Zack. He went to talk with a young boy about what was goin on only to get thrown in finding the seven wonders of Nibelheim.  
After those were done... Which seemed to take forever...  
They went to bed that night but Raya had voiced her concerns to Zack beforehand.  
She was looking up at the moon outside the inn. Zack had come up behind her. "Ray Ray." His arms wrapped around her. "Something is bothering you... Spill."  
"Sephiroth has been acting strange since we showed him that file...." She trailed off.  
"It'll be fine... And if it's not then me and Cloud will protect you."  
The next day they headed to the Nibel Mako Reactor.  
The malfunction was caused due to a broken seal.  
Raya didn't feel right... She wanted to leave. And she could tell something was wrong with Sephiroth... That she didn't like.  
Then out of nowhere... The missing SOLDIER Genesis showed up just to irritate Sephiroth further.  
Sephiroth told both Raya and Zack to protect Cloud and Tifa outside. Instantly, without question, Raya followed her orders grabbing Zack as she went.  
Going outside the two saw Genesis copies attacking Cloud and Tifa.  
Raya heard something in her head that made her drop to her hands and knees. "Go back to the village."  
And sure enough Zack caught the terror in her eyes as she got up and the four headed back to the village.  
Upon reaching the village Raya fell against a wall only to slide down to the ground. Cloud leaned against the same wall. Zack turned to look at them. Tifa standing as if she hadn't been running for her life.  
Zack looked at Raya. "Ready for the fourth wonder?" He teased.  
"You mean there's more?" She asked out of breath.  
He nodded. "To Shin-Ra Manor!"  
Raya groaned. "Zack.... Has anyone ever told you that you're too happy all the time?"  
She sighed but followed the man she called her boyfriend.  
He had to find a combination to the safe to find out what was inside it. Raya looked around to see if she could find it but to no avail. "Zack... Look at this... There had to be something behind these doors... They're locked."  
Zack looked through the key holes and managed to guess the combination to the safe.  
"And you call me a hacker." She teased and kissed his cheek only to see a cactuar fly out of the safe.  
"Now to get the fifth."  
"You really are crazy." She sighed.  
They had to go to Shin-Ra Manor basement.  
The place throughly creeped Raya out.  
Zack and Raya found a room with coffins in it. "Ok... This is creepy." She held herself in a hug.  
He opened the middle coffin to see a man sleeping inside. Raya looked puzzled and then cocked her head to the side. "He looks oddly familiar."  
She had forgotten about the files having Vincent Valentine plastered about in random places.  
"Still there's a man sleeping in there." Zack shivered slightly.  
Raya didn't know she had just seen the man that was named as her's and Sephiroth's father.  
The two headed back to talk to the boy.  
Only...Once again... To head back to Shin-Ra Manor.  
Raya was getting annoyed. "We're running all over Nibelheim for nothing." She folded her arms across her chest and pouted. "Zack... Please... Stop this charade."  
The two found Sephiroth in the basement looking over files that Shin-Ra either didn't know about or files they didn't want anyone to find. Raya guessed the latter.  
Raya pulled Zack away from Sephiroth and headed back to the inn... Three days later Sephiroth came out of Shin-Ra Manor.... He had lost his mind.  
The town of Nibelheim was burning and it was because of Sephiroth.  
Zack screamed to the SOLDIER operative known at the hero. "Sephiroth! Have you completely lost your mind?"  
All the white haired male did was turn around and head back up toward the Mako Reactor.  
The boy ran toward Zack and Raya. "Zack! Raya! My mother is trapped in the store."  
Zack ran over to the building and ran inside. Raya grabbed the boy. "It's ok... He'll be out in a minute." She smiled and reassured the boy.  
And sure enough the rookie 1st Class was out in just that amount of time.  
Raya hugged the boy and ran with Zack up to the Mako Reactor.  
"Something isn't right..." She stopped just outside the Reactor. Zack looked at her. "What?"  
Raya looked at him and kissed him deeply. "Zack... Be careful... Sephiroth has lost his damn mind... He's going to be unpredictable... Here." She gave him the only materia she had brought with her. Hell Thundaga. "Use it... Please... It'll save you."  
He kissed her and he headed into the Reactor. "I'll be out soon."  
"You've got fifteen minutes SOLDIER!" She called up to him as he ran up the stairs to inside the Reactor.  
Raya waited outside... Pacing... Fifteen minutes had passed and she headed in the reactor. Cloud and Zack lay in a heap on the stairs headed toward JENOVA.  
Sephiroth just looked at her and her grip went to her whip at her hip.  
"Raya..." Zack's voice barely audible.  
Raya cracked the whip only to blackout.  
She awoke back in Midgar in her apartment. Touching her head she sighed. "There was no way that was a dream."  
Her phone rang with a text. "Zack and Sephiroth pronounced dead...." Putting on her uniform she headed to Shin-Ra building.  
Getting inside she saw Cissnei heading out to Gongaga. Raya ran all the way up to Tseng's office. "Tseng you have to let me go to Gongaga."  
"Hmmm?" He turned around from looking at a file.  
"Let me go to Gongaga.." She panted holding her side.  
"Cissnei is going... So you don't have to."  
"Damn it Tseng... Let me go... Zack is in trouble."  
"He's a traitor."  
"No! He's not... I watched him battle Sephiroth with an infantryman by the name of Cloud... Shin-Ra is tryng to cover this up like they did JENOVA and-"  
"How do you know about JENOVA?"  
"It's none of your concern... We're wasting time... Send me to help Cissnei then so we can cover more ground and find him."  
"No..." Tseng turned back to the file and with his back turned to the girl.  
"Then label me a traitor as well then Turk." She spat and threw her I.D. on his desk. "I will not sit around and let Shin-Ra do this to the man I love... Label me a traitor then... I don't give a damn."  
Tseng smirked. "Her anger gets the better of her... But I can't blame her for doing what she did."  
Raya ran down to the main part of the building to find Cissnei.  
"Cissnei... I need to go with you to Gongaga."  
Cissnei laughed. "Why would I take you with me?"  
"Because if you don't... Think about what's gonna happen to that shuriken."  
The female Turk let the woman go with her.  
Time passed and the two were looking at the Nibel Plains. "Zack!" Raya yelled. "Cissnei... Land."  
Cissnei listened to her and landed.  
Zack looked around hearing the helicopter. "Damn... We're not alone Cloud."  
"Zack!" Raya ran up and hugged him without being subtle.  
"Ray Ray? How did you know we were out here?"  
"Last time I had seen you.. You were in Nibelheim... So I took a guess..." She looked back at Cloud. "Oh hell... Mako addiction.."  
"Bad case of it too..." He sighed.  
Cissnei walked up then and Zack jumped in front of Raya to protect both her and Cloud. "I thought we could outrun the army, but the Turks are another story."  
Cissnei phoned Tseng saying how she had lost the target.  
Zack relaxed and looked at Raya. "Why did you come all this way?"  
"They labeled you a traitor in Shin-Ra and everyone else thinks you're dead... So I told Tseng I might be labeled as a traitor, then left to find you." She kissed his cheek. "Come on let's get Cloud to Gongaga... We can help him there."  
Zack nodded and they commandeered a Shin-Ra motorcycle.  
"Zack we shouldn't go to Gongaga... It's going to be crawling with Shin-Ra."  
Against his better judgement he went to check on his mother.  
But the visit was short lived.  
Hollander and Genesis were there to meet the couple.  
Zack took out Hollander after a little argument about S cells.... They wanted Sephiroth cells due to the degrading process of Genesis and now Hollander.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends where it began...

Chapter 15  
Raya and Zack then headed to Banora due to Director Lazard's reasoning.  
Reaching Banora Zack and Raya found a massive underground lair. "Raya... Stay here with Cloud and the Director... Protect them."  
"Zack... I'm going with you... I'm not losing you."  
"Ray Ray... Please... I'll come back to you." He kissed her deeply only to hop down toward the lair.  
"Be safe Zack." Raya sighed and turned back to the Director.  
She heard a noise and managed to hide the Director and Cloud just in time. She came out from behind a small shack after changing out of her Turk uniform into her brown skirt and blue sleeveless shirt. Whip in her hand she saw Reno and Rude. "What do you want?"  
"We've been ordered by Tseng to bring you back to Shin-Ra..."  
"Because I've been labeled a traitor as well? No I don't think so... Zack needs me and I'm not leaving him to die."  
Reno sighed. "Rude... Grab her."  
She didn't go without a fight. Her magic came to her easily like Zack said it would.  
Reno was confused. "You were never able to do that."  
"Times change Reno... And I'm gonna kick your ass if you think you're taking Zack."  
All he did was laugh and a fight began.  
Raya was getting tired.  
The Director had listened and stayed put out of sight with Cloud watching the whole thing.  
Raya was taken back to Shin-Ra.  
Time passed and she heard Cissnei on Tseng's phone.  
"No matter what happens find him and bring him back here Cissnei."  
"Understood."  
Tseng had explained that he was protecting Zack and Raya. He wasn't going to let Shin-Ra have them at any cost.  
Reno and Rude, though, still claimed him as a traitor and weren't going to let Zack back in Shin-Ra or Raya's sight for that matter.  
Raya bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Zack... Please... Come back to me."  
Time had not smiled upon her nor smiled upon the luck she tried to give to Zack.  
Zack propped Cloud up against a rock. "Cloud... Protect Raya..."  
Cloud just reached his hand out without saying anything. The Mako was starting to wear off but still held on for dear Lifestream.  
Reno and Rude flew overhead and Zack just shook his head.   
Zack headed out to meet the Shin-Ra Army.  
Casting what magic he had and doing what he could still was to no avail.  
There was three troops left. He was tired, broken, battered, bruised, and beaten. Those last three were where he met his fate.  
Guns sounded on the outskirts of Midgar and Raya felt it.

Running out of the Shin-Ra building and down to a helicopter she headed to find him. No one was stopping her this time.  
She found Cloud and Zack in one of the Sectors. Landing far enough away she made sure not to blow the dirt and debris everywhere.  
Not even turning off the engine she ran to the two males. "Zack! Cloud!" Sliding as good as any baseball player she was at Zack's side. "Zack no..." Tears fell down her cheeks. "No... You promised me..."  
She could feel his soul hovering between the two worlds.  
Using a Phoenix Down she sighed.  
Cloud looked at her. "Raya... Use your magic."  
Blood stained his face and hair but it wasn't his.  
Raya bit her lip. She still wasn't sure of herself.  
Her body shook all over. One hand went to Zack's forehead and the other to his chest.  
Closing her eyes she breathed in and concentrated.   
Hands started to glow green.  
A few minutes passed and a cough was heard from the 1st Class SOLDIER.  
"Zack?" Raya felt like she was in a dream.  
He looked up at her with Mako colored eyes. "Naturally."  
"Zack!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly and hugged him only to get a groan of pain from him. "Sorry..."  
Cloud smiled. "Nice job Raya."  
Raya smiled back at both male's. "Come on Zack let's get you cleaned up and go home.."  
"Back to Midgar?"  
"No... Gongaga."  
He just smiled and went to sit up.  
Her hand stopped him. "No... Stay there." Rubbing her hands together she let them glow green again.  
Bullet holes soon healed as the bullets disappeared.  
Cloud sat amazed. He just watched Raya... Technically... Bring Zack back from the dead.  
Raya healed Zack's wounds and they took Cloud back in the helicopter.  
On the way back to Midgar, Zack pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Ray Ray?"  
"Yes Zack?"  
"I want to give you something."  
She turned around after dropping the helicopter on the landing pad. "Yes?"  
Cloud sat watching the two.  
"Raya... This isn't much but..." He held the ring up in front of his face with his childlike smile. "Would you let me have the honor of being the one to protect you for all time?"  
Cloud's eyes bugged. "By Lifestream... Zack... Did you just-"  
Zack only nodded. "If she'll have me."  
She nodded and hugged him tightly.   
Raya stormed through Shin-Ra. Cloud at her heels. The Mako had worn off by the time they got back. "You don't have to do this Raya."  
"Oh yes I do." She stormed up to SOLDIER floor and to Tseng's office. Flinging the door open she noticed three Turks standing there in front of Tseng's desk.  
Raya was angry beyond belief. Her eyes the JENOVA slits.  
Cloud was slightly scared. "Raya.."  
"Shut up Cloud!" Her voice holding a hiss.  
Raya's eyes scanned over Cissnei, Reno, and Rude.  
"Of all the missions to fail... You fail this one?!"  
Reno went to walk over to her and she backhanded him leaving a scratch from the the ring on her left hand ring finger.  
Rude snickered a bit. Raya was next to him with lightening speed. "Rude... You're next."  
His grin dropped quickly as he went to move. Raya caught him by the collar of his suit.  
"Rude.." Her voice strangely calm.  
"Yes?" He gulped slightly.  
"Sit!"  
And with that he sat down in the chair closest to him without hesitation.  
Reno was being feisty and not wanting to listen. "Raya... I'll keep you company in your time of need."  
"Back off you red-haired fail of a Turk."  
Apparently that hit a sore spot and he pulled out his weapon just as Raya did.  
"Don't toy with me Reno. I'm not in the mood... And you'll end up dead."  
"Just like Zack?"  
If Zack was really dead that would have hit an open wound with her more so than her just being angry.  
"Shut up Reno!" With that the whip wrapped around his wrists as she spun him around. His own weapon against his throat and him bent over the desk with her boot on his back. Leaning down she whispered in his ear. "I told you... Don't toy with me Reno... You'll end up with Hell Firaga cast on you more times than you can handle... And that is a promise.."  
A young girl walked in causing everyone to stop what they were doing. "Elena reporting for.... Did I miss something?" Her salute went down to nothing as Raya let go of Reno and turned to Cissnei.  
"Cissnei... Your mission as a Turk and you have failed."  
"I wasn't in that Sector-"  
"I don't care... All three of you were assigned to that mission to save him and you all failed!" She looked at Tseng then.  
Walking over to him she slapped him with her left hand. "And don't you ever tell me what to do again. Consider that as my resignation."  
Cloud stood stunned. He had never seen Raya that angry.  
Storming out of Tseng's office, Cloud was close behind. "Raya..."  
She looked at him. "What?" Her voice slightly irritated rather than full blown anger.  
He waited until they were in the elevator. "But you saved Zack... Why did you have to do that?"  
"To prove a point." Her arms folded across her chest.  
"Oh.." He looked down at the floor.  
Raya just hugged him. "Thank you Cloud."  
"For what?"  
"Believing in my magic."  
He grinned. Her eyes were back to the normal purple. "Well... It saved Zack and now we don't have to worry..."  
"He's still going to give you that sword though."  
"Wha?"  
Raya laughed a bit. "He is... Trust me. We get back to Gongaga, the Buster Sword is yours."  
Raya, Zack, and Cloud all headed back to Gongaga a few hours later. Raya had packed up her stuff with help from the two males.  
And just like Raya said. Zack had given the sword to Cloud still.  
"I'm done fighting Cloud... Now it's time for you to carry out your own dreams."  
Cloud smiled. "Thank you Zack."  
"No matter what happens-"  
"Embrace your dreams-" Cloud started.  
"And protect your honor as SOLDIER." Raya finished.  
Zack looked at both of them with a smile. "Well... I'm glad you were paying attention."  
"Not that we paid attention Zack... You said it non stop." Raya teased leaning against his chest.  
Cloud laughed. "I'll catch you both later."  
"Sure thing Cloud." Zack said to the blonde.  
Cloud nodded and headed out of Gongaga to head back to Midgar.  
Now it was time for his own story to begin.  
Cloud jumped down onto the top of a train headed into Midgar. "Cloud Strife... SOLDIER 1st Class."


End file.
